Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding machine, and more particularly to a conduit forming molding machines selectively adaptable to simultaneously form rows of ducts in one, two or more tiers.
The invention relates particularly to the molding of concrete conduits formed to be laid in sections, each section having one or more rows of ducts, one row being formed above another row in tiers. Conduits of this type are molded in sections which may be 10 or more feet in length, each section having end joints whereby one section may be joined, in the field in situ, to an adjacent section to form a continuous conduit system. Conduit systems of this type are buried underground, and are adapted to receive electric power and telephone cables. Most of such conduits have three ducts uniformly spaced in each row, and the rows may be formed in a single row or tier, or in two or three or more tiers, usually referred to as a three duct, six duct, or a nine duct conduit, etc.
While the disclosure appearing below described a molding machine capable of forming one, two or three tiers in a conduit, with three ducts in each tier, it should be understood that such numbers are used only in describing a preferred embodiment, and that more than three tiers, and that more or fewer than three ducts may be molded in each row.